


(i can’t escape the way) i love you.

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Confused Alec Lightwood, Confused Magnus Bane, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Engaged Malec, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: oh, Alec, don’t you know you distract Magnus when you’re wine drunk and cuddly?





	(i can’t escape the way) i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i have a very exciting new movie based fic coming out soon so please look out for the first chapter of that because it is my favourite movie!! well, other than the corpse bride or the sixth sense.

Magnus finds Alec flipping through his well-worn copy ofpride and prejudice on the couch, and the urge to finally discuss the details of their wedding swells in his stomach. 

“Alexander?” He’s immediately met by a warm smile, and a contented gaze, “So I was thinking that we could have a fall wedding?” 

He turns away, missing Alec’s confused glance as he shuffles under the table for his binder of compiled wedding items. 

“But also maybe spring so it’s warm but not too warm? I know lemon buttercream cake is your favourite, but maybe we could have vanilla as well? Maybe something more exotic like cherry chocolate? I don’t know these are all minor details,” Magnus trails off, words turning into far more of a tangent than originally intended, “I really want this to be _our_ wedding, you know?” 

Magnus’ words die in his throat when he sees the utterly lost a d heartbroken look in Alec’s eyes, the book in his fingertips long discarded. 

“Did you go through my things?” And the way Alec’s voice crackles, Magnus heart absolutely shatters in his chest. 

“No,” Magnus breathes, taking Alec’s hand in his own, “Darling, what are you taking about?” 

“I was gonna propose to you. How’d you find out?” He murmurs, eyes focused on the loose thread of the blanket on his lap, “I didn’t tell anyone except for your mom, did she...?” 

“Oh my god,” Magnus blurts suddenly, and Alec’s eyes snap up to him at the sudden movement as he races to the suit jacket he’d worn out the night prior. 

Alec follows him in tow, stopping at the doorframe of their bed frame just in time to see Magnus pull a ring from the inner chest pocket of his suit. 

“I knew I forgot something last— I always forget important things when you’re wine drunk and cuddly,” Magnus sussurates, pulling a small silver ring with the word sayang carved delicately on the underside. 

Alec halts in the frame, blinking bewilderedly at the ring before taking a few wordless strides, reaching up to the bit of the bookshelf Magnus can’t reach. He tugs an incredibly silver ring with a petite sapphire encrusted in the top out of the box. 

“Will you marry me?”

There’s a long moment of silence as they stare at each mother, before laughing at the sheer synchronisation of their souls. 

And it’s with a soft chuckle that Alec steps foreword, slipping the ring onto Magnus’ finger, adding gently, “Only if _you’ll_ marry _me_.” 


End file.
